Little Wolfyvamp
by cosugimmebutterflies
Summary: She's got caramel skin and ebony hair, a smile that could blind you and eyes that have the ability to melt glass. Most men love her for her looks, but Emmett loves her because she's perfect, even if she doesn't know it.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all...First chapter up. Secound up soon.  
Erm, usual, disclaimer.  
If you want, R&R and I don't mind flames :)

Leah and Emmett are in love. Rosalie is married to a vampire named Connor (think Joaquin Pheonix look-a-like). Oh, Alice and Jasper are together (so cute!), and Edward lives with the Volturi.

Nuff said.

* * *

_First date_

"_So?" Leah says, standing on her doorstep and looking at him expectantly.  
"So what?" He says, shuffling on his feet and avoiding her eyes.  
Leah smiles widely at him. "Are you gonna kiss me or what?"  
He doesn't need a second invitation, fingers lingering on her hips as he kisses her softly. She looks sort of dazed when he pulls away.  
"Thanks Cullen." She smiles, her teeth sinking into the pillow of her lip, then skips up the stairs and disappears inside._

_Fifth date_

_It's early afternoon, the sun just past it's peak in the sky. Emmett and Leah are sitting together at a café. In the middle of a lapse in conversation, Leah sits up straight in her chair.  
"Do you love me?" Leah says.  
She might as well have been asking Emmett about the weather. "What?"  
She rubs her nose nervously. "Look, I'm pretty sure I love you. I just want to know if you feel the same way, or if I'm just wasting my time."  
The news surprises Emmett. "I've loved you since I saw you."  
"Cool." She smiles, then looks at him impatiently. "Do I have to ask Em?"  
Emmett rolls his eyes playfully and leans forward to kiss her. "I love you."  
She giggles, fingers dancing on his chin. She kisses him once more before whispering, "Love you too."_

_A year later_

_Emmett takes Leah's hand in his, his thumb rubbing small circles on her palm. They are lying together at First Beach, admiring the stars whilst the angry sea hisses and foams on the sand below.  
Suddenly Emmett sits up and looks at Leah. "Would you say you love me?"  
Leah smiles at him. "Always. I love you Emmett Cullen."  
It's Emmett's turn to smile. "Alright. Would you say I do?"  
At this comment Leah sits up and looks at him, incredulous. "Are you serious?"  
"I'm dead serious." Emmett replies, eyes sparkling as he pulls a ring from his pocket.  
Leah's smile overtakes her face. "Absolutely."_

_Wedding day_

"_Do you, Leah Clearwater, take Emmett Cullen, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"  
Leah smiles at her fiancé. "I do."  
"With the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband, and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
Leah can feel Emmett smile against their lips._

_Wedding night_

_It is night time. Moonlight is shining on the harbour below, casting a glow to the numerous dormant luxury yachts.  
A soft smoulder from the lamp on the bedside table lights up the room.  
Emmett grins at her shyly, nosing her hair. The notion makes her laugh.  
"You're adorable when you're shy." She coos, wrapping her arms around him.  
"Shut up." He buries the reply in the crook of her neck, then looks back up to her and catches her bottom lip with his teeth.  
She smiles at him, encouraging him with her eyes. As he rests his full weight on her, she struggles to remind herself that this is _them_, and this is actually happening. The joy is overwhelming.  
They're puzzle pieces, moulding together effortlessly.  
She lets him guide them together, revelling in the elation of their marriage._


	2. Chapter 2

Usual disclaimer...don't own anything (Seriously, why the hell do I always include these?)  
Thanks to all my reviewers :)

* * *

18 months later…

Sunlight streams through the window, kissing Leah's sleeping figure.  
Her face is peaceful, a common occurrence for her these days, vivid dreams playing behind her closed eyes.  
Emmett reaches out, a marble finger caressing her parted lips. An unconscious sigh floats from her; a small smile plays on his face. He looks wistfully at her, appraising her beauty. Feather duster eyelashes sweep her cheeks, baby-soft skin the colour of caramel.  
Leah's sleep-filled voice interrupts his thoughts. "You know, it doesn't do a girl's self-confidence much if she's completely naked with a guy and he doesn't try to ravish her."  
Emmett grins, leaning down and kissing her. "I think I did a pretty good job of that last night, don't you think?"  
She twists around onto her back and groans. "Definitely. Jeez, I feel like I've just done a triathlon."  
"Ha." Emmett laughs, pulling her to him and kissing her.  
She hums contentedly then pulls back, stretching in a feline manner.  
"I thought wolves were more related to canines." Emmett jokes, earning a punch from his wife.  
"Keep that up and I might just be off limits."  
Emmett looks at her cheekily. "How long?"  
She pokes her tongue out at him and sits up, her smooth back illuminated by the sunlight. "Longer than you can handle."  
"I can handle it." Emmett challenges stubbornly.  
Leah stands and looks at him for a long moment, before pouting and huffing.  
"Too bad you're irresistable." She grins, jumping into his open arms.

"We're going to be late."  
Leah says as she tries to focus on buttoning her shirt, a difficult task when Emmett is currently leaving a trail of hickeys on her shoulder.  
This is a problem.  
It's not like she wants to go to the Cullen household anyway, to 'catch up' with the others. More likely the girls will corner her and question her about the sexual performance of her husband.  
"And if you keep doing that-" Her voice falters when Emmett's hand brushes over her breast. "I'll be the laughing stock of the entire female population."  
"Like you care about their opinion." Emmett mumbles into her hair.  
Leah sighs and turns her head to nose his hair, whilst Emmett makes a sound, knowing he's won.

So yeah, they're late.  
When they finally enter Leah has swapped her button-up for a turtle neck, thanks to the red marks on her skin.  
Rosalie wriggles her eyebrows at the pair, but Leah notes Rose has also covered her neck, with a scarf. She smiles knowingly into Emmett's chest.  
Her earlier prediction is confirmed when Alice waltzes up to her and Rosalie and pulls the two away from their other halves, muttering something about, 'girl talk'.  
"So, Lee, how goes the sex life?" Alice chirps.  
She looks like a sunflower, the bright yellow jacket emphasized by the whiteness of her top and the dark jeans.  
Leah rolls her eyes. "Can we not talk about my sex life, please."  
Rosalie laughs. "Well, if you are interested in mine, Connor suggested we adopt."  
At this the other two lean forward eagerly.  
"Serious?" Alice squeals, unable to contain her excitement.  
"Yeah." Rosalie says. "He doesn't mind where they're from, as long as they're a baby, for me."  
Leah smiles. "Aw, that's so sweet. He wants you to experience motherhood."  
If it was possible, Rosalie would have been crying. "I know right? He's just so…"  
"Perfect?" Leah finished.  
Rose nodded eagerly. "Absolutely."

The day passes in a whirl of laughter, happiness and family.  
Seth shows up with his imprint and Bella and Jacob come with their two year old Jay Jay, aka Jacob Junior.  
"Oh my gosh, look how much you've grown!" Leah beams at her tribal nephew, picking him up and twirling him around.  
His dark eyes shine at her. "Lee!"  
She laughs, ruffling his dark chocolate hair when she sets him down. Bella smiles at her, then picks up Jay when he runs to her.  
"He's grown heaps." Leah smiles.  
"Yeah." Bella agrees. "He's a handful sometimes."  
"I can imagine."  
Jay stretches his arms out to Leah, who takes him and kisses his tousled curls. It's times like these she really wants kids.

That night Leah lies in bed, awake in Emmett's arms. He's aware of the absence of slumber in her, but they don't speak, content with peaceful silence.  
It's only when Leah sighs for the fifth time that Emmett disrupts the silence.  
"What's up?" He asks knowingly.  
Leah sighs, yet again, then looks up and replies by kissing him instead. He chuckles as she moves in his arms to face him.  
"Don't you think it's a bit late?"  
She doesn't answer, instead kissing him more insistently as he struggles to hold on to his last thread of self-control. He doesn't need to though, as Leah is already up and out of their bed, streaking for the bathroom.  
Emmett frowns. "Honey? You alright?"  
When she doesn't answer (the frustration in her silence!) he joins her in the bathroom, to find her retching over the toilet. He knows not to ask her how she is, knowing she'll bite his head off with such a stupid and obvious question. Instead he rubs her back soothingly until she finishes, then scoops her up into his marble arms and carries her back to the confides of their bed.  
"What do you think it is?" Emmett whispers as she curls into him.  
She shakes her head. "I feel like shit." A pause, then she chuckles. "I bet I look like it too."  
"Never." Emmett grins, kissing her.  
"Whatever." She giggles when his fingertips brush over her hip.  
It's his turn to shake his head and murmur into her hair. "You're perfect Leah."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys.  
Sincere thank-yous to all the reviewers...hope I don't disappoint you :|

* * *

The next morning is a replay of the night, with Leah emptying her stomach into the toilet bowl.  
"Fucking hell." She moans, hand clutching her stomach. "This is-"  
Her sentence is cut off by another rise of vomit in her throat and she turns away to the toilet again. Emmett looks on, unsure of what to do. He doesn't want to do anything for her, as she's too independent, but at the same time he needs to do something.  
"Do you want me to get Carlisle?" He offers.  
Leah looks at him, then slowly nods.

So less than an hour later the couple are sitting in Carlisle's office as he beams widely at them.  
"Congratulations kids." He says cheerily. "You are now parents."  
"You serious?" Leah asks whilst Emmett remains silent, overcome with shock.  
"Well, unless you have a parasitic twin inside you, you are with child." Carlisle smiles.  
Leah doesn't say anything else, but she doesn't need to anyway, as Alice is upstairs in an instant and pulling Leah out of her seat and hugging her with the grip of a bodybuilder.  
"I'm an aunt!" She shrieks happily. "I knew this was going to happen!"  
The sentence catches Leah off guard. "Wait, you knew about this?"  
"Well, not exactly. I can't see a thing with you around these days, but you guys have a pretty active sex life so it was bound to happen sooner or later."  
Leah can feel the stupid blush creeping to her cheeks. "Gee. Great."  
Emmett, who has been silent for a while now, speaks. "Will it be a normal pregnancy?"  
Carlisle nods. "Yes, with maybe an accelerated rate of 3 months."  
"Six months?" Leah asks, astounded.  
Another nod. "Yes, you seem to have been pregnant for over a month, so within a few weeks cravings will start, and by then your hormones will be up and down like a yoyo."  
Leah looks slightly, unnerved, as she thinks the one thought on her mind, _Wow_.

Three months later

It's one in the morning. Emmett is the only person in the convenience store, understandably.  
He's here because of Leah's latest serious craving for Ben and Jerry ice cream with peanut brittle and potato chips, which Emmett cannot believe she would actually eat as the result looks rather…unappetizing.  
However, with her hormones up and down like a yoyo (a very apt description by Carlisle Emmett decides as he pays for the items) he doesn't dare argue with her. She may look seven months pregnant, but she's dynamite when she's pissed. The last time she blew up at him resulted in them rolling around on the floor having passionate sex because he was too scared to say no.  
And even then, she wanted more as soon as she was done, which couldn't have been good for the baby.  
The baby. It was gorgeous girl, according to Alice and her fuzzy sketches. A perfect replica of her mother, along with dimples and glossy black hair and dark honey eyes that held a mesmerising quality. Leah had coveted the picture for forever, framing it and placing it on the tallboy next to the picture of them on their wedding day.  
"She's beautiful." She had started crying then and when Emmett tried to comfort her she had snapped at him before apologising immediately and complaining about the lack of peanut brittle in the house, hence why Emmett had made a trip to the store.

When Emmett arrives home Leah is asleep on the couch, the TV muted and casting a white glow on her skin. He places the shopping on the kitchen bench and picks her up, pressing a doting kiss to her nose. She responds by mumbling incoherent words and snuggling further into his touch as he carries her to their room and lies with her, one hand protectively on her swollen belly. As if in response the baby kicks softly, making Emmett grin in surprise.  
_What a life, _he thinks happily, closing his eyes.

The next morning Leah is in an overly optimistic mood.  
"Good morning!" She chirps at Emmett and pecks him on the lips. Her mood is interrupted by a kick from the baby and she groans.  
"Imagine a life without pregnancy." She moans as Emmett chuckles.  
"We wouldn't want that would we?"  
"Hemph." She pouts, and for a fleeting moment Emmett wishes she wasn't pregnant so he could just do her right then and there but he brushes the thought and accompanying fantasy from his mind.  
"Come on." He says, picking her up bridal style. "Let's feed you two."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, and to all my reviewers, ily :)  
R&R if you can be bothered... **

**TTFN (ta ta for now [Tigger!])**

* * *

It's Leah's baby shower, and only one hour into it she's already longing for it to be over.  
Already 5 months along and just about ready to burst (according to Emmett who got an earful from his moody wife), Leah is constantly emotional.  
Esme and Bella join Leah for her shower, as well as her cousin Emily, Alice and Rosalie, much to her delight.

"Surprise!" Rosalie presents Leah with a white beanie. "For her."  
"Aw, thanks Rose…" Leah says, fingers ghosting over the soft material.  
Alice comes up to them, arms laden with boxes wrapped in yellow wrapping paper. "Alright! More presents to get through from our fellow covens."  
"How many coven friend people do you have?" Leah asks, eyeing the many boxes. "And why yellow?"  
"Too many questions Leah." Alice complains, setting more boxes next to the previous ones and then reappearing with more. "In answer to your first question, about 10 or 12. In answer to your second question, your baby girl is a tomboy."  
"A tomboy?" Leah raises a brow.  
"Yep."  
"Shame." Rosalie says. "No dresses or skirts then."  
"Says who?" Alice says indignantly. "She'll be wearing skirts and dresses whether she likes them or not. I might just have to 'tomboy' them up though to get her to accept them."  
"And how, pray tell," Bella joins in. "Do you plan to execute that?"  
"Um…with a combination of leggings and boyish shirts." Alice says.  
Leah looks at the smaller vampire sceptically. "Uh huh."  
"Excuse me, have we met?" Alice says, in mock offense. "I'm Alice Cullen. I design outfits like this in my sleep."  
Leah laughs. "That's true."  
"Enough talk!" Alice grumbles with a wave of her hand. "Let's get these pressies opened."

The wrapping comes off, revealing a mini-skateboard collection from one of the Denali girls, too many clothes – but mostly boy brands, Leah notes with half annoyance, half-relief – and skateboard shoes from Alice (who adds that the clothes are only the first wardrobe), a charm bracelet and a beautiful homemade photo album from Esme.  
"Thanks girls." Leah says happily and nearly on the verge of crying. Bloody hormones. "Thanks so much."  
"No problem hon." Alice says, then jumps to her feet and is gone in the blink of an eye.  
She returns with a collection of fabric paint, calling, "Fun begins girls!"  
Leah eyes her warily. "I thought that was the fun. What are we supposed to be doing now?"  
"Oh please Leah." Alice says impatiently before her face breaks into an enthusiastic grin. "Design a baby shirt of course."

Three weeks later

"Morning sunshine!"  
A sleepy Leah pushes her eager husband away. "Go away Em."  
"Never." He gives her a teasing kiss. "Come on! The sun is shining, the birds are singing and-"  
"Shut up Em!" She roars, then disappears under the covers.  
"Really Leah?" He chides. "You are really going to waste a beautiful day like this on sleeping? You must be going mad."  
"I'll second that." Her muffled reply comes from the eiderdown.  
"Yeah yeah, yada yada." He tickles her playfully.  
"No…" She says helplessly, fighting him in a tangle of bed sheets and pillows.  
"Tickle monster! C-" He doesn't finish as Leah suddenly cries out in pain.  
"Are you okay?" He asks without thinking.  
Leah snaps at him in response, hand clutching her swollen belly. "Do I look like I'm fucking okay?"  
"Well…" He leaves the sentence unfinished and looks at his wife anxiously, unsure of what to do.  
"Carlisle." She pants out after doubling over again.  
Emmett doesn't say a word as he picks her up and races to the Cullen household.

"Carlisle!" Emmett yells when he arrives in a rather unorderly fashion, kicking down the door.  
He gives it no thought though as Carlisle appears from nowhere, barking orders to Alice and Rosalie in strict medical-procedure style.  
"Here you go Leah." He says soothingly. "It's okay…"  
Leah lets Emmett's chilled hands carry her and set her down, somewhere, sometime. She's not aware of her surroundings, instead being lulled into a sense of…  
_Hypnotic limbo_, Leah decides as she drifts into it.

Three hours later

"Alright Leah, how are you feeling?" Carlisle's voice asks her softly.  
"Like shit." She groans, opening her eyes to see Carlisle laugh quietly.  
"That's too bad, because your baby's ready to come out."  
"Seriously?" Leah says to no one in particular, then to the baby inside her. "You couldn't wait one more week?"  
"It's now or never Leah." Carlisle says, gently hooking her feet up into the stirrups. "Now, when you feel like it, push."  
Emmett offers his hand to her, which she takes immediately.  
"Don't leave me Em." She pleads weakly.  
"Never." He kisses her chastely.  
The pain is overwhelming. It feels like fire ripping through her entire body, and it's not pleasant.  
Strings of obscenities fly from her mouth on the first and second pushes, and by the third she's exhausted.  
"No more." She gasps pleadingly, sweaty and out of breath.  
"Just one more Leah." Carlisle says. "I can see the head. One more. You can do it."  
Leah ignores the cheesy encouragement, too tired.  
"Fucking hell." She mutters breathlessly, and then in one final effort delivers the last push.  
Minutes later after the first lusty wail of their baby is heard, Leah is presented with a gorgeous, baby girl.  
"Oh." She says dumbly, hesitantly touching the pink face. "She's…she's beautiful."  
She laughs giddily. "She's beautiful."  
"That she is." Carlisle smiles.  
"Wow." Emmett breathes, before kissing his wife. "I love you."  
"Ha." She laughs then presses her lips to the downy hair.  
"What shall we call her?"  
"Imagine." Leah says automatically. "Imagine a life without this."  
"So…Imagine then?" Emmett says stupidly, for about the third time this morning. Leah has lost count, and anyway, she doesn't have the energy (let alone any) to reprimand him.  
Instead she manages a weak, "Yep."


	5. Epilogue

So I spent nearly two weeks trying to come up with the words to form my epilogue and came up empty...so, here's my attempt.

Abject apologies to those who are probably screaming, 'FINALLY!', and also for extreme lack of words. I failed in that area.

Usual disclaimer.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_Leah looks down at Imagine and presses a doting kiss to the infant's hair.  
__Although the past few nights have been both straining and exhausting, Leah happily decides that sleep is overrated.  
__"Hey." Emmett grins and kisses both. "How's my two favourite people?"  
__Its more of a rhetorical question, so Leah doesn't answer, instead smiling and kissing her husband again.  
__She then decides to answer him. "Happy."_

Five years later

_Leah watches Imagine and Emmett building her future tree-slash-cubby house. Imagine insisted on doing it without any help whatsoever, until it came to the lifting.  
Leah grins at the thought. As if in response to her cheerful musings, the babies inside of her kick.  
Twins this time.  
They came along after a steamy encounter in blinding rain on the stone slab that overlooked the entire town.  
Leah had already thought of their future names._

Ten years later

_Imagine is out, with her boy friend. Note the space between the 'boy' and 'friend', as Imagine insists that they are only friends.  
Leah can read her daughter well enough to know that this is not the case, although she knows that Daniel, Imagine's friend probably won't reciprocate her feelings as he has Asperger's Syndrome.  
Raine and Roxanne (fondly called Roxie) are playing together, exchanging conversations through their telepathic abilities.  
Leah smiles fondly at the two.  
"Right girls, bath time."  
She is answered by an onslaught of boos and moans in her head. She chuckles.  
"Really guys? Come on, it's only a bath."  
Although she doesn't need to speak, she does, out of habit. It's still hard to believe that her two daughters at age four have brains to rival a seventeen year old.  
It must run in the family, as Imagine has an IQ of 160, and is two years ahead of herself in school.  
Leah picks the twins up and carries them to their awaiting bathtub._


End file.
